Addicted to Sunlight
by ImaginedDreams
Summary: Strange things have been going in Aimi Takahiro's life, starting with a strange encounter that happens to her one moonlit evening on her way home. A mysterious letter she receives sends her to a prestigious school for admittance rumored to have vampire st of the summary inside.
1. Prologue

ImaginedDreams: We don't own Dialovers just the ocs. :D

* * *

Strange things have been going in Aimi Takahiro's life, starting with a strange encounter that happens to her one moonlit evening on her way home. A mysterious letter she receives sends her to a prestigious school for admitance rumored to have vampire students. She doesn't believe the all the hype the students make about a what's only a myth, yet she quickly discovers her attendance in the school was part of a dark plan that would be soon put into play...

* * *

**Prologue**

Everything was simple in my safe little world, yet the things on the outside that shouldn't exist exhibited a dangerously dark allure. Vampires, creatures that lived in the dark, basking in the light of the moon and never to enjoy the warmth of the sun(or so I believed from all the stories I've read in books and seen in old movies), fascinated me.

It's not something I thought was important to worry about - whether or not the 'what if' theories people had about the 'supes' (the new slang word teens were calling them)were true. Even if I did know what could happen when the unlock started to open the corners of my mind.

_Something feels different... this feeling of being watched..._

I always felt that whenever I would walk home after hours in the library, never really daring to turn around to look for the echoing footsteps, even though my mind was screaming at me to break out in a run for my life.

"_**Rather strange, isn't it? I thought we wiped out the last of the Fae?"**_

The voice sounded deep and melodic, each word spoken darkly. My brows scrunched up in the confusion that emerged across my face. I looked for the source of the voice that startled me out of walking altogether, shivers racing through my body.

_Fae? What the hell is this idiot talking about?_

This strange creeper with his lucid fantasy was clearly off his rocker with whatever deluded thoughts he had about seeing some dainty tiny creature with wings. _ Just calm down, Aimi. Whoever this creep is, he needs to take a walk back to the looney barn._

Rationally speaking, this was probably just some poor hobo lost in his imagination, wanting to feel he was entertaining others with his crazy delusions. Sudden, recurring footfalls started up again slowly until beads of sweat trickled down my face, the rush of adrenaline kicking up in my system.

"_**Such a delicacy... your scent is driving me insane, but it's been a decade since my last drink of you tasty morsels. "**_

Now fear started to etch itself deeply in my senses, and not caring about staying calm, I broke off into a sprint. Howling wind blew my hair wildly behind me as I sprinted, never ever glancing back at my pursuer. I feared that if I stopped, death would be at my door.

_Next time, Aimi, remember not take the late shift at work._

I scolded myself for taking on the other hour of work which got me in this mess. The voice kept changing it's distance from behind my back to above me, making my eyes shift to the buildings hoping to find the source of the shadow.

"_**Run as fast as you can little kitty. It looks like you won't get to live out those nine lives."**_

"Damn it!" I cursed. The voice kept following me wherever I ran, and it was clear that whoever this person was, he was definitely persistent. His whispers and taunts were coming from everywhere; above, below, behind, in front… the further I ran, the more I discovered I could no longer tell where the guy was.

I stepped into an alleyway, hoping to dodge through the narrow streets and escape, but almost as soon as I entered I found myself at a dead end. Heart pounding in my ears and trembling with fear, I looked around to see if there was anywhere I might go.

"_**Looks like the little princess is trapped. Unfortunately, there's no knight in shining armour to save her now!"**_

I didn't dare to turn round, didn't dare to even breathe, as I sensed the man approach me. Footsteps, light and quiet, sounded from the other end of the alley. I felt a warmth on my neck as my pursuer neared me, giving a breathy chuckle. I clenched my fists; there seemed to be no escape from this situation. I just hoped that whatever this guy wanted from me, he'd try to take it quickly and painlessly.

Suddenly, the man froze, before letting out a scream of terror. I whirled around quickly to discover that he was gone, merely a black shape rushing back down the alley. A howl from a wolf, loud and vengeful, pierced the night, and I pressed a hand to my chest in relief.

"Thank God…" I murmured. "That creepy guy's gone…"

Despite this, as I struggled out of the alley, I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last strange encounter I had. I could hear it again; the wolf's howl, from barely a few feet away. It made me shiver, but also brought a sense of comfort. A wolf, powerful and loyal, protecting me from a creep like the one that had just appeared was just what I needed right now, no matter how dangerous the animal might be.

Even so, I had the oddest feeling that somebody was still watching me...


	2. Chapter 1

**ImaginedDreams:** We don't own Dialovers just the ocs. :D

**Kasumi:** Heya~ Kasumi here, and I hope you all liked the prologue :D I'm the second author, although you won't have seen me much in the comments yet! And yeah, watch out for the next brother! ;)

* * *

After last night's craziness I decided to stay home from school, being too scared to go out again. The thought of being trapped in another alley like that, with a pervert behind me, sent terror coursing through my body. With a sigh, I decided that the best thing to do today was to stay at home and relax, and hope that I didn't have to go outside when it gets dark anytime soon.

It was all thanks to the wolf who saved me last night but I caught sight of auburn, bright eyes that seemed to hold a human intelligence with the oddest fur color that was a shade of midnight blue. I caught a faint glimpse of him when the moonlight passed over him in the alleyway I had found myself trapped in because of the creepy and deranged lunatic.

A buzzing sound from my nightstand indicated my cell phone was ringing with the instrumental of Clarity by Zedd. The calling ID on the screen read Hotaru Fujikawa- it was my best friend, who would often worry about me when it came to 'living it up' in the sense of not giving myself enough time to have fun, and doing what I consider fun that's boring to her.

I tapped the screen to my phone to answer it, holding it to my ear.

"Hello? Is this Hotaru?" I asked just in case. I heard her laugh down the phone at me, her voice clear and cheerful as always.

"Aimi! Where are you?" She said in a demanding tone. I thought that I could hear the sounds of people chatting behind her - she's probably at school right now. "You promised you'd walk home with me last night, but you never showed up. Now, you weren't even at school today. Did something happen?"

"No… I mean, yes, but…" I trailed off. For some reason, a part of me didn't want to tell her. Hotaru laughed again, loudly this time.

"Looks like I've finally rubbed off on you, huh, Aimi? I always thought you were a good student." She joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean to stay home from school. Something just came up." I told her. It was a lame excuse - although at the same time it wasn't, because I wanted to find something on my birth mother. I'd been meaning to do it for a long time, and was very curious about her.

"Whatever the reason you played hooky, Aimi," Hotaru changed the subject easily - that was one of the greatest things about her, yet I have a feeling she'll want some sort of explanation later - and continued, "you should come out to this club with me tonight. I don't want to hear it a no, OK?"

"Fine, Taru. I am not getting all dressed up-" I stated firmly earning a shocked gasp from the other end of the line. She was definitely not having that. 'You are NOT going out wearing jeans and a T-shirt, Ai. This is a nice, edgy club, and besides, you have a killer figure and you need to show it."

"Nuh uh. Not happening."

"Please!" She whined. "Besides I'm not the one who didn't show up after we promised to hang out after we walked home."

"Alright, I'll go already, Hotaru."

"Bye then, see you tonight at 7pm!" There was excitement in her voice - there must be something else that she wasn't telling me. Before I could ask my question, she began to speak again. I could almost see her smirking. " I'll be bringing a guest, by the way. You'll be thanking me for this."

"Wait a minute please don't tell me this is a set-up-!."

"You'll see. Talk to you later!" Hotaru quickly hung up the phone with a click, and I could practically see the grin on her face now. I knew this going to be another one of her matchmaking schemes.

What am I going to do with you Hotaru? I asked myself, sighing.

I made my way to the kitchen, getting up from the couch to make myself some lunch, yet the thoughts in my mind were all centered around wondering about this mysterious stranger Hotaru was setting me up with. The last time she did it the guy was practically checking out a different girl during the whole of the date, and I was ready to end the whole thing. It was nothing but him talking about how dark and mysterious he was, even though the movie we went to see told a different story. Needless to say, he was the one doing most of the screaming out of the whole theatre with every scene the horror movie had to offer.

I vowed never again to be put through that kind of odd, cruel, unusual punishment again. Shaking my head with a sigh, I hoped that whoever it was, my friend decided to keep testing her matchmaking skills on me. I'll worry about that whoever this guy is later.

Heading to make some lunch, deciding on a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of orange juice, I went back over to the papers that I found on my birth mother, Felicia Leon. I stared at the picture of beautiful older woman with similar features to mine in awe. We looked practically identical, except my eyes are hazel while hers were a bright greyish blue. They were very striking and filled with warmth, along with her wavy, unruly cinnamon and chocolate-coloured hair and skin that shined like mocha honied color.

"Hopefully I can find something this time." I set my food and drink on the cover table, picking through the scattered papers covering the coffee table. I knew there had to be some kind of information on my mother other that than the lily charm bracelet she left me as a baby.

Taking a bite of my sandwich, I stacked all the papers together again, making a neat pile. Reading through every one carefully, I scanned every miniscule detail on each one's contents. After a while, I growled in frustration, tossing the last of the papers back into the files. After taking a couple of sips from my orange juice, I discovered a small journal covered by the stack of papers.

"Yes! Finally something that could help." I said aloud, saying a silent thanks to whatever unseen force heard my silent prayer. I picked up the small, leather, maroon-coloured booklet, where the letters on the front were engraved, reading "Felicia Leon's Private Journal". With excitement and rapidly building anticipation, I quickly opened the journal looking at the first couple of pages in the book.

_**Date:00-00-00**_

_**Hello, it's me again.**_

_**I learned from my father that we had a strange visitor in our town, yet it was odd that everyone took a liking to him. It was the day of my next birthday when I would be turning nineteen - which, of course, meant I was of marrying age.**_

_**Although I wasn't expecting to meet "that man" - whose eyes like melted gold held my gaze with an intense fire in their depths, and snow white, unruly hair blowing around in the wind in disarray. Any woman would be blind to notice his flawless good looks, and it seemed to be all the rage amongst the girls here.**_

_**"This man is to be your husband, my dear Licia." I never noticed that there was an edge to my father's voice, though this arrangement had been changed. I learned two weeks prior my husband would be coming from a neighboring town, and yet this whole new suitor being brought upon me was shocking to say the least.**_

_**It wouldn't bode well if I displayed my hurt of being lied too. This was something to make my father happy, and everyone in the village would be pleased with this union.**_

_**"You're absolutely glowing, if I do say so myself." A tinge of pink tinted my cheeks, a light blush on my face representing a pink rose. He placed soft lips to the back of my hand kneeling on the ground like a prince. "You taste divine, like the glowing sun."**_

_**I felt a small prick of pain as something bit my fingers. I glanced downward and my eyes saw a flash of crimson liquid trail lightly down his lips.**_

_**Blood...**_

_**The realization suddenly dawned in my mind that this suitor was one of them; but how could father accept this?! A dark union with his kind was forbidden - there couldn't be any possible way that he'd agree to this.**_

_**"Felicia, he promised the protection of our people. I beg of you, please consider this."**_

_**My eyes were closed in deep thought, thinking of this important final answer that I would give could either begin war or leave peace for those living here.**_

_**I didn't know what I would get myself into the moment that I made my decision to accept this man. It was the start of the day when I became a sacrificial bride.**_

_**Never knowing the events that would follow... Hopefully I made the right choice.**_

_**Sincerely, Felicia Leon**_

_**Date : 00-00-00**_

This entry seemed… Well, I didn't know what to say. It made me speechless yet very curious at the same time about what my mom had written. Most of the things in here had an almost mythical feel to it. It left more mysteries about something else that I needed to find out about - namely, what she could have meant. I knew one thing for sure, and that was that the man she talked about wasn't my father even though he was involved with my mother. I was curious about everything - these unanswered questions about my birth, and why this sacrificial bride title or whatever it was linked her to it.

I dared to ask myself this question: Do I still want to know the truth?

I want to learn even more of the truth, with the ominous feelings woven around into my mother's history. All I could see in my mind was a set of liquid gold, honey-colored hues staring back at me with a desire-filled gaze, hiding a smile rich with dark temptation. I knew something in my mind gave a reason to yearn for the truth, but at the same time I've never feared it more.

* * *

**Imaginedreams:** Hey, everyone! I hoped you like chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be on the way.

**Kasumi:** Hello! You guys probably haven't heard much of me, but I'm the other author, Kasumi, just to remind you all :D . I help with the grammar and spelling editing, and also write a little too. It's lovely to meet you all and I hope you enjoyed~!

**Imagineddreams:** Hey, everyone! I hoped you like chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be on their way. Also please check out Kasumi's story "Liar" on quotev . It is another diabolik lovers Marionetto. I owe her a big thinks for all her help


	3. Chapter 2

**Imaginedreams:** Here is the long awaited chapter 2. The introduction of two characters arrived hope you all enjoy XD

* * *

My mind was still reeling from everything that I read from that page in the journal. I was constantly wondering what it all meant, yet there was always later for me to figure out everything. Hotaru suggested we go to a popular club called Blitz, texting me the information and that she meet me inside.

The neon lights shone brightly on the slanted letters above the entrance to the club, and I was told that the mystery guy and Hotaru would be waiting inside for me there. I noticed the line that started to buzz with chatter of excited teens, raving about this hot spot, with giggles on the sidelines from girl wearing too skimpy and revealing dresses.

I quickly made my way to stand behind one of the males that had brought his girlfriend, giving him affectionate kisses and talking about how this was the best surprise for her birthday. In the background, the music from inside the club bass was blaring loudly with beams of lights flashing inside for all to see.

The inside of the club was very spacious, not cramped together with crowded bodies, giving others enough room to dance freely. I smoothed my hand over the dress that Hotaru got me for my birthday, sighing while remembering her sending me the text and attached picture. _ This one isn't too bad, but damn it's so tight. Darn it, Taru!_

I followed the line that started to move forward, steadily getting closer to the entrance with clear view of the numerous people inside. I kept smoothing out my dress along the way, very conscious of how tight it was. It was a very sleek, simple dress my friend had chosen to pick out all the same, with a champagne color and featuring a plunging scoop in the back with short sleeves, the hem of the dress stopping at my mid thigh. The neckline style was a slight plunge, but it didn't exceed to the point where it was too revealing. I decided to accompany the outfit with a pair of low-heeled black pumps.

I really did despise how it seemed to showcase my chest, to be honest. At least I brought my black leather cut off jacket that stopped at my waist. Luckily, I decided to bring it with me seeing as it had a slight breeze that made tonight a little colder than usual. I clutched it tighter around my body, shivering a bit at the breeze that had suddenly decided to pick up again.

So, hopefully this night would turn out alright, and maybe Hotaru didn't have another weird guy she'd try to set me up with again._ Or maybe that'd be wishing for too much too soon._

I chuckled a little bit at the thought. It had to be a miracle if she actually pulled that off, yet there was something about my mother's journal that made me think about that strange man she was engaged to before she met my father. I haven't seen Dad since he learned my mom passed away, and I was still little when the news of her death reached him. He was barely ever at home since then, always busying himself with work every chance he got, and there were the rare moments he would look at me and smile as if he saw Mom through me in some way.

_I wonder if Dad knows the truth about Mom? Or her journal? _I found myself thinking. The thought entered my mind and now I couldn't seem to think about anything else. I wondered if he could know more about her - things that I was all too eager to discover. It seemed unlikely that he could know about her journal, though. If that were the case, why didn't he throw out her things? He'd kept all the mementos of my mom, everything didn't make sense to me. I knew that I needed to talk to him about it to be sure.

_Perhaps… there was a reason Dad kept these things hidden from me...?_

_Buzz! Buzz!_

A loud vibrating sound came from my purse, alerting me that I had recieved a text - most likely Hotaru, who was probably getting very impatient. I rummaged through my purse to take out my black iPhone that continued to vibrate, notifying me that I received three text messages.

**_Taru:_**_ Hey, Ai, where the heck are you? Did you get lost or something?_

I sighed, tapping the screen and replying to her message quickly. It always amazed me at how much time Hotaru had to worry about me. I wondered how she could possibly manage to multi-task so quickly with all this constant asking after me and trying to help me in my personal life.

**_Ai:_**_ Nope, I didn't get lost. I'm here Hotaru, relax. v-v_

I quickly replied back, hearing my phone sending off a chime to show that my message was received in the same instant as Hotaru sent my a new one. I found out when I took a minute's break from my phone that the entrance to the club's front door finally had me being the first person in line. I went through with the bouncer after the typical "show-me-your-ID" routine, getting out my license and handing it to him while he inspected it to see if it was a fake.

Finally, the bulky man finished checking every corner of my ID card, giving it back just as he taken it and jerking a finger to the door, letting me know that I had gained entry to the club. Walking through the large double doors that were opened to the outside for onlookers to get a good look inside, I took in this edgy looking, ritzy place.

_**Taru:** __Awesome! I'll be sitting at one of the booths to your right. :)_

_**Ai:** __See you in a sec._

Once I finished with texting Hotaru, I walked inside properly, looking around at this amazing place. It really was beautiful for a nightclub, though. I walked across the wooden tiled floor, noticing the balcony upstairs filled with lush, dark red cushions, and velvet cloths covering the tables that were gently lit with scented candles. Everything was perfectly co-ordinated, from the décor to the music, with flashing neon lights shining overhead onto the crowd of dancing bodies in the center of the room.

I moved my way through the maze of people in the room to look for Hotaru, wondering if I could manage to make it through the constantly shifting mass of people that was pushing their way to the dance floor and the bar to get themselves a drink. Upon passing several people without tripping over or getting pushed into, I found I could make out a girl with shoulder length pale blue hair and silver eyes. It wasn't hard to recognize Hotaru, who was chatting with a guy who I presumed was the mystery hook-up she came to set me up with.

His lightly tanned skin with his layered midnight blue hair brought an air of mystery to him. Loose strands of hair perfectly framed his oval shaped face, while the rest was trimmed neatly resting up against the back of his neck. Some fell over his face with one strand swooped over his slender nose to the right. Intense auburn eyes brought out his natural yet odd beauty, and I couldn't help but stare.

_He looks so familiar somehow._

I struggled to rack my brain why that handsome guy seemed so familiar in my mind, and it was frustrating that I couldn't remember who he was at the time. It seemed like I knew him from somewhere._ I'll have to thank Hotaru later; she didn't do too bad, but I won't get my hopes up._

This guy looked so hot, there had to be a catch. How had my best friend managed to find someone that looked so normal? Although, honestly, I wouldn't put it past him to have some kind of weird flaw in his personality that would have me running for the hills. I couldn't see anything at the moment, except his auburn eyes gazed at me with some kind of acknowledgement and familiarity that quickly passed. He smiled at me, then, with slightly full, utterly _kissable _lips.

_Ugh, stop it, stupid brain! What are you doing, thinking about this guy like that? We've only just met, for god's sake._

I mentally slapped myself for ogling the guy, and saw Hotaru smirking in triumph at her work, making me scowl at her. I knew that I wouldn't hear the end of her bragging tomorrow at school for this -_ well, it'll be worth it if this guy isn't just another red flag._

The scowl that was fixed on my face left as soon as it came when I noticed a grin appear on his face, making a small pink tint spread lightly across my cheeks. I walked over to Hotaru, who was grinning from ear to ear to herself at her work, almost making me laugh. Surely she knew that she wouldn't win that easily.

I walked over the steps up to the booth area, where they both sat waiting. As soon as I was within earshot, Hotaru waved and yelled towards me.

"Hey, Aimi! Looking hot!" She called, grinning. Then,as if it wasn't possible for me to be any more mortified, she turned to the blue-haired guy. "She looks hot, doesn't she? That's the outfit I bought her for her birthday! It's finally getting some good use."

Before she could say anything else, I grabbed her arm and squeezed her into silence. The glare I shot her might have also worked.

"I'm sorry about my friend. 'Discreet' isn't in her vocabulary, but 'obnoxious' and 'know-it-all' are."

The blue-haired cutie smiled. Then, to my horror, I started babbling, using Hotaru as leverage to try to get over my social ineptitude. "So? Where did you two meet?"

Hotaru laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She then cupped her hand over her mouth, whispering the next part for only me to hear. "But he's not for me! I already have my sights set on another guy."

I pulled back and my eyebrows drew up. "Oh really? Have I seen this special somebody before? It wouldn't be Hayashi-san, would it?"

Hotaru wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No way. I already told you he's not my type, so stop tripping over that."

"Well, what does he look like?"

"He has natural midnight blue hair, auburn eyes and a killer sense of humour." The reply came from our third party. Momentarily forgetting we had an audience, Hotaru and I stammered out our apologies.

"This is Takara-san." Hotaru looped her arm around mine and pulled me closer for introductions. Forcing me down on the couch beside Takara where she'd been sitting, she waved a hand over me like I was some kind of an auction item. "Takara-san, this is the friend I was telling you so much about. Takahiro Aimi."

"Takahiro-san, it's a pleasure." He said, that rumbling sexy voice of his splashing over me. Depositing the soju bottle in his hand on the floor between his shit kickers, Takara held out a hand. Accepting his form of greeting, I relished the cool feel of his palm, still soggy from his hold on the perspiring bottle of soju. We'd barely gotten through the preliminary greetings when Hotaru decided to leave me.

"Okie dokie! I'll leave you two sexbirds to it." Hotaru winked and skipped away, clearly far more chipper now that she could boast she found me a guy that I actually liked. I could practically hear her bragging now at school. However, she hadn't won yet. With my luck in love, Takara could turn out to be a creepy stalker or psycho killer and somewhere out there a mental asylum was missing a patient.

_Ugh. _I shivered at the thought. _I can only hope that this guy's different from the rest. I don't want another mental case, that's for sure!_

"Are you cold?"

Takara's question caught me off-guard. I shook my head, but my effort was weakened by my clattering teeth. He seems like a gentleman, though. Grabbing the jacket he'd tossed over the back of the loveseat, he dropped it over my shoulders.

At first I was too embarrassed to face him, mumbling my gratitude, but then I noticed Takara's coat is comfortably heavy. The warm leather caressed my bare arms, combatting the chill in the club. The notion struck me, then, of his wearing the coat at one point. _So it's almost like I'm touching him… Oh God, I sound completely crazy, don't I?_

"They insist on turning the AC on even when the shitty weather demands room temperature." He rolled his eyes.

"An interesting drink choice." I tilt my head in reference to the soju, trying to make conversation.

Takara chuckled. "Yeah. I spent some time in South Korea. Daejeon, if you've ever been?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Born and raised here. Probably die here too." I bit my lip, realizing that death was probably not the sexiest topic of conversation.

Expecting I might have freaked him out, instead Takara surprised me when he asked, "What makes you think that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's stupid, but I'm not much of a traveller. Ask Hotaru. I get lost taking the trains from school to home all the time." My nervous laughter doesn't ease the ball of tension in my chest and shoulders. "Besides, aren't we all going to die one day?"

I noticed during my response Takara's eyes had narrowed. "I'm sorry if that's not the answer you were looking for."

"No. It's not that. Actually I neglected to mention that I was travelling with my manager at the time."

"_Manējā_?" I tried to pronounce, wondering what he meant.

I watched him take another swig. I noticed that my throat suddenly felt parched for some reason.

"Yeah," he wiped his mouth, "my asshole of a manager. He thought it was a good time for me to cater to my Korean fans."

"Fans? I don't understand…"

It was dark but Takara's face was slowly reddening. The light from the dance floor made it clear to me; he's embarrassed. I felt less nervous knowing this self-assured man had his weaknesses. I didn't think a confident person, like the one sitting next to me, would've showed any kind of embarrassment. At that moment, I thought it made him seem kind of cute.

"It's alright. It's my fault for not explaining." I looked at him, still confused about what he was trying to make clear until he began to clarify. "I'm a visual kei idol, though my status isn't worldwide yet. I guess you could say that I'm a wild card."

I laughed at the last part at the humor he put in his tone, smiling a little bit more. I thought that Hotaru didn't do too bad with this one, because he seems quite normal, though it's still too early to tell. He must've been around nineteen years old, and I was seventeen soon to be turning eighteen, though most people thought my face didn't fit my age. They would usually give me comments like "_when you're thirty, you'll still look your in your late twenties,"_ even though I highly doubted that was possible.

"If you didn't like the area you're in, why did you decide to stay here?" I scooting forward a bit crossing my legs placing my hands in my lap gazing into piercing auburn hues.

"I was born and raised here, yet my idol status is popular in South Korea, so my manager sometimes sets up press conferences and small concerts over there. " He informed, me he was sitting next to me casually arms resting at his sides leaning back into the sofa my eyes found themselves doing the dance of wandering down his form.

I looked over his outfit which fitted his look wearing a deep dark grey short sleeved shirt that was tight fitted seemly directly at his stomach area clinging to him wearing faded denim jeans with two black belts that were in a shape of X with black tennis shoes.

_I really brain. Stop ogling at him. Badmind!._

"Aimi, are you okay?Haha, I wonder what you're thinking about." My mind quickly register that I completely did a flip going to imaginary land wondering what he would like with a shirt did a really good job with this one and apart of me felt like I was being a completely mess for being rude.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to ogle at your bod-noface!-wait! Not what I meant to say, it just that um... nevermind." A sigh escaped my lips feeling that my babbling made me look like a complete idiot, and my face went red in embarrassment.

"It's fine, I was staring at your face too." Takara chuckled causing my blush to deepen across my face looking down so it didn't seem obvious glancing through my bangs noticing his eyes glance briefly at my lily charm bracelet before darkening.

"I've been wondering about your bracelet if you don't mind me asking where you got it? The design patterns are rare." I was taken away from aback from my earlier embarrassment staring down at the precious trinket it gave something of my mom for me to remember, and I didn't seem the harm in answering him at the time. "I recieved this from my mother who passed away when I was a baby. It was all that I've got left of her to give me some connection to her. "

"I feel like an ass for prying, sorry. It was bracelet itself looked really beautiful-"I saw his eye soften bit putting my hand over his shaking my head dismissing his apology" It's nothing you need to be sorry for, really. At least I've got a little piece of her with me always-."

Takara had strange look on his face with his nose wrinkling in akin to disgust seeing his nostrils flare at something that my perfume I put was hurting his nose or worse. I could've sworn that started to glow and sharpen briefly, and hear a low rumble that sounded like low growl with a nostril making a gesture like he was sniffing the air.

"Something smells like death." A gnashed of his teeth grinding together on every syllable of his low whispered wondering what the heck what he was talking about. "Takara...um are you alright?" It was like I hadn't seen what I saw, but that didn't let stop me from speculating about that ominous feeling in my gut.

"It's nothing sorry." He apologized. When he noticed my eyes on him staring intently with a worried gaze. I thought someone was wearing a strong hurt my noise."

"Are you sure?" I ask carefully hoping he wasn't being dishonest on my account. "If I smell that bad you can tell me. Haha, I knew I should've not put so much-"

"Trust me, you don't smell bad at all. Its quite the opposite you smell like lilies."

"Nice, save " I smirked making him laugh about to ease out of his nervous laugh probably to help get rid the tensioner had earlier. "It wasn't a save I meant it."

A prominent grin came across at the compliment proud of myself for not blushing that time. I started to wondering where Hotaru was at the moment figuring that I needed to thank her.

_Can I really face the bragging rights and gloating._

I sighed as the thought came into my mind looking back at the handsome guy in front of me thinking on it that if I got it over with the told so and I'm right comments wouldn't be so bad. Turning to look into the crowds of people looking for pale blue hair in the mist of the packed room of people it lead my attention directly to the dance floor spotting my friend dancing with guy smiling at movement to the rhythm of the upbeat song that was playing.

_Yup its totally worth it._

"I'll be right back, Takara." I stood up to excuse myself turning back to glance into auburn eyes staring at me with a curious look added quickly. 'I need to go talk to Hotaru if you don't mind waiting just second."

"No problem,Aimi. I'll be here besides I haven't finished getting to know you yet." The grin that appeared on his face was that of a charming one with a melodic chuckle leaving his lips. I gave him a small nod in thanks returning to attention to the dance floor turning back expecting to see Hotaru still with her dance partner only to curse seeing as she disappeared.

"Darn it, Taru. Where did you go now? " I heading out to the floor of moving bodies swaying grinding to the music looking around the movement of bodies ln of an ocean wave. Everyone around me people dancing either seductively and their were other people who danced carefree arms wave in the air along with the music.

Something inside me wanting to relishing in thrill with the pulsating sound of the base began coursing through my veins, yet I couldn't get distracted need to focus back on finding my friend who seemed to had make a disappearance.

_One little song can't hurt. Can it?_

I followed the thought onto the dance floor, past the other gyrating bodies. I twirled my hips into perfect circles. Faces blurred past as I spun, dancing into one pair of arms and then another.

The brave souls breathed compliments into my ears as their hands ventured lower. Although none got so far as touching more before I was pulled away again.

_Humans. Tch. They're so easy… They'll always dance to my tune…_

These thoughts were not my own, even if the voice sounded like me. I felt like I was being hijacked from the inside out.

_Please stop! What is this?_These were my last thoughts, and the rest remained blank. I was watching myself from the outside, lost in the writhing of shadowy bodies and strobe lights. I watched myself me flanked by two bodies. This out-of-body experience seemed to include the light surrounding my body down below. An aura of white ringing my shaking hips and waving arms. These newcomers were more determined, persistent.

I wanted to get closer, and then suddenly I was standing on the dance floor beside myself. The ghost but real me and the un-real me. I was the ghost right now, facing two of the most handsome men I've ever seen.

Boys really, by the look of their youthful faces. And just like there were two men on the dance floor, these two boys were identical save for the fedora donned by the one behind me. They were both equally bold.

I knew I was truly a ghost when I slipped past the unaware bodies, touching strangers but not being acknowledged.

"Okay, this must be a weird dream. Maybe something I drank?" I said breathlessly, though I had no reason to feel run-ragged. I stepped closer to my other self, the one in the arms of the sexy, red-haired doppelgangers.

"My. I don't think I've seen you around before." The fedora-wearing twin held my hips still to bend his head and settle his lips on the un-real men's shoulder. While she didn't even flinch, on the other hand I did.

Right there. On my ghostly shoulder I felt a brush.

I shook my head, hand grasping the area on my shoulder as my mouth fell open. As if I needed reassurance, the other twin chuckled. He was holding me from the front, his hands seizing my waist.

I felt the heavy abruptness squeeze my own middle the same way on my double.

"Oi, _onna_. Come here. _Oresama_ will take care of you." He said. The implication of his words were obvious given the situation. Immediately images of being kidnapped from the club in this state flashed across my mind.

It was a nightmare. A really freaky nightmare.

_And it had to stop now!_

"There's no way. I'm tripping. Someone spiked my drink-" I didn't even finish my sentence when I stopped my backward march. Takara's face popped into my head. I hadn't drunk anything, but he offered me his coat. Maybe it was a topical drug or something? Lamenting my luck, I blamed Hotaru.

_Wait! Taru!_

I had been in the middle of searching for her when...well, whenever this weird body experience struck and distracted me. And reasonably so.

But if I had any hope in stopping my body from being body-napped, I had to find Taru. It occurred to me I had no plan as to what I would do from there. Hoping that an ingenious idea would strike me somewhere along my search.

A search that didn't last long. Surprisingly as a ghost I was more limber. I sidestepped my way off the dance floor, and then I headed to the highest position I could find. The second floor was a seating area of booths for taking drinks and resting from the dancing between songs.

"Hotaru, where the hell are you?!" I mumbled, eyes rapidly scanning over the floor below. I was beginning to get dizzy and despondent. Closing my eyes for a break and contemplating on giving up when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Takara." His name bounded from my lips on a relieved sigh, as I turned to confirm his presence. He was climbing up the stairs with a party of three other girls and one guy.

I'd never seen them before, at least not earlier. He'd given off the air of a loner, but of course it made sense. Who went to a club alone?

Takara was leading them in front with one of the girls prancing alongside him. She was trying to slid her arm around his, but he kept brushing her off. Unaffected she settled on gripping his sleeve, and when Takara didn't move her arm, she seemed to have an extra pep to her prancing as evident by her bouncing black ringlets.

I set aside the questions I had about their relationship for a moment, glancing past to the secondary couple behind. The female had long blond hair, poker-straight and a fringe that breezed over large-rimmed, box-like glasses. A lip piercing lip up in the multi-coloured club lights. The male was bald.

Though he wore his baldness like he wore his tattoos, confidently. These two were opposites, but they were more comfortable in each other's presence than Takara and the first mysterious girl were with one another.

This quick overlook was all I had time for. As the walkway was only one long path where on one side were the booths and the other the railing I was leaning on. So there was no way to avoid it: Takara was heading directly for me.

For a moment a shot of fear zipped through me, replacing the relief. What would Takara say if he saw me? Would he point me out as a freakshow? And could he even tell the difference?

I wanted to run, and at the same time I found myself frozen where I stood. I'd even stopped breathing as I would realize later.

Takara and his friends had reached me, and there was enough room for them to pass by without contact. When they moved away, the ladies' heels clicking past and Takara acting like I was invisible, which shouldn't have been news but it seemed to cement the reality.

_I'm really invisible…_

My fingers reached up to clasp my locket. Like me it was a ghost now too. Whenever I got nervous I found stroking the smooth surface, feeling the ridges of the jewel-encrusted lily was all the comfort I needed.

'Takara?" I looked up from my daze over towards where Takara and his group were headed. But they had stopped.

"Hey, what's up? Takara. You're freaking me out."

My attention roused, I realized they hadn't stopped so much as Takara had. His head was angled upwards, but his back was facing me so I couldn't tell what he was thinking

Slowly he spun around, head still up. His nose was in the air and his chest heaved with the force of someone taking a big inhale.

My brow drew upwards, confusion mixing with an unfamiliar emotion in my gut.

In the same slow gait, Takara walked towards me. As each step drew him closer, the unfamiliar emotion grew clearer. Dread-like an ominous premonition moved me back against the railing.

Takara stopped abruptly, his sniffs were loud enough now at this close proximity. Like puppies following their mother, his companions surrounded him. He angled his nose to the left and then to the right, and then to the left again. All the while shifting closer and closer until at last his nose was a mere breath away from my forehead.

I didn't notice before but Takara was tall. At least five inches off of my 5'4". Makes sense as I met him when he was seated, and I haven't seen him up and about yet. _Until now._

Now I was staring at his chest. Or more precisely the snug-looking black tee he wore. I tried to ignore the heat of his breath against my hairline, or the realization that if I leaned forward, I could kiss his chest. Ghost or no ghost, it was slightly nice to note that my face heating up was a sure sign that I wasn't dead. Just momentarily displaced from my body.

The heat in my body remained even when Takara stepped back. I could see his face clearly now.

His gaze had narrowed and he growled. I flinched at the sound. It was so feral..._inhuman_. But Takara was looking through me again.

"Takara, what the heck is up?"

"Vampires." The other male, the bald one with tattoos, pulled out his ear buds. He, too, was looking past me, down to the lower level.

I shivered. _Vampires?_ What were they talking about? Did the club have a theme I didn't know about?

"What?" The female clinging to Takara screeched. She stepped back from the railing, her eyes also flitting to the dance floor below. "But, how? Oh! They better have not followed us here."

"Why would you care? Did you do something again, Kanon-chan?" The blonde-haired female asked, her blue eyes shrewdly checking for a fault in her companion.

The clingy girl, Kanon, hugged her arms around her torso. "No way. How could you even think that Misao? Those suckers are not my thing." She sniffed, continuing on a whiny note, "Takara-kun! Can we leave this icky place? I want to go now."

"Let's go." Takara had barely spoken before he'd bounded away.

Kanon chased after him, and the remaining two lingered for a moment longer, sharing a glance and then following their friends.

I watched them go, spinning around to survey their descent to the dance floor. Takara was pushing his way through the crowd, his blue hair easily noticeable among the dancers. His three friends trailed closely behind, mimicking his movements to clear the crowd.

He seemed determined to leave, but I knew for a fact the exit to the club was the opposite direction.

Then I spotted my dancing self. The body I knew as mine locked between those twin handsome strangers as if I hadn't left them at all.

Takara was heading towards me-or at least the un-real me. Panic pushed me into motion. I ran towards the staircase, taking two steps at a time. I surged into the mob, all in the hopes of intercepting the trainwreck of a situation that was about to happen.

I caught up to his friends, and together they came to a stop behind Takara, who was calling out my name. The un-real me was in the same trance-like state I had left her in. Oblivious to the world, I wasn't even sure she was aware of her dance partners.

This is when I saw something strange going on with my body.

There was a faint hue of gold light slowly enveloping me little by little, with everyone too consumed in their own dancing to notice, thinking it was a spotlight shining in the middle of the room. My trance like state self's hands were moving fluidly, perfectly in sync with the rhythm of the song.

_That's not even possible! How in the heck am I doing that?! _In the midst of confusion, thinking the situation was just created from my over-active imagination, a mere fantasy that had sprouted in my thoughts, I thought that nothing else could explain the energy of the small lights flowing from my hands and dancing on the tips of my fingers, spreading throughout the room.

No one around me noticed this strange little development of the girl glowing with the beams of spherical light floating around in the dance floor, yet this didn't go unnoticed by my dance partners who seemed intrigued with this sudden display.

Takara pulled at my glowing arm and I felt it on its more ghostly counterpart. He then snarled something shocking. "Stop. Aimi. You have to control this."

_Control what? _I wondered, hearing his voice loud and clear. To my unreal me's dancing partners he growled, "Get out of here. She's with me."

I shivered as his hands shook my glowing body. No one else on the dance floor seemed to notice the alteration, however - it was all so curious. And, somehow, it also seemed somewhat sickening. My face felt icky; hot and sweaty to the point where my eyeballs felt like they were melting out of their sockets and I'd turn into a radioactive glowing pool of goo. Attempting to take ahold of myself, I tried to focus in the angry voices. Apparently, the identical dancing partners were definitely not pleased by Takara's command.

"Hm. And what if we say no?" The young man tipped back his fedora. His mouth was slashed in a impassive line but green eyes narrowed under the brim of his hat. "What if I want to dance? Your pretty little possession seems to as well."

Takara drew my uncontrollable body behind him, protecting the girl who looked like me. "Sorry. You've had your fun. But I don't appreciate anyone touching my girlfriend." I took a deep breath. Somewhere past the fog of a headache I would remember to ask him about this.

"She's heading home now." Takara then stepped back, sending a silent gesture toward his tattooed friend. My body was passed over, and after the change of hands Takara focused on the second challenger.

"Shuddap." The other redhead stepped up. Despite his good looks his voice was loud and obnoxious, and it went straight to my head. I clutched my temples, feeling less and less like a ghost.

"Blue-haired _teme_* ain't tellin' Ore-sama what to do." He looked irate. "Who the heck do you think you are?"

"None of your business." Takara scoffed. He then made a comment directed to his friend, who was listening in on the conversation. "Hiro? Did you bring your car?"

Hiro, the bald, tattooed friend nodded.

"I know you wanted to chill, man, but do you mind?" Takara turned to the two girls in their party. "Go with him. I'll hold you three responsible for Aimi."

"Is that her name?" Kanon pouted, stamping her heels. She crossed her arms. "Some human. Really, Takara-kun?

"Kanon. Not here. Not now." Takara pinned her with a glare. I realized it was the first time he looked at her. She must have realized it as well because she closed her mouth, silently brooding with her pent-up frustration.

"Ayato-kun." The quieter of the twins brushed at his jacket. His hands stroked the fur around the hood of his coat. "Rash as always. _Maa._ I suppose you can't help it. But I'm bored."

"Heh. Fine by me. I'll have her all to myself then. Don't come trying to steal her, Laito." This Ayato guy grinned then. His green eyes settled on Takara as he added,

"After I beat up this weirdo, Ore-sama might let you have the leftovers."

"She's not a piece of meat." Takara snapped. He clenched his fists.

"Says you." Ayato laughed. "Look at you. Funny hair colour for a human."

Takara's nostrils flared. "Hilarious. I was just about to say something like that."

"Yeah? And what the heck would that be? Huh."

"That you've got to be the most idiotic fanger I've ever met."

The colour rising in this Ayato guy's face was visible. His neck and cheeks matched the colour of his blood red hair. "Oi. Who the heck do you think you are?" He spluttered.

Though he was silent until now, the other one, Laito, stepped up beside his twin. "Careful. He might be a hunter, little brother."

"Hunter?" Ayato seemed to digest the word just as I did, but to him, it seemed it meant something entirely different. "So you're that sort of filth. It doesn't matter. I can take you on just fine."

_Filth? Are they crazy?! He doesn't look filthy at all._

I was still reeling from Takara calling me his girlfriend, despite the fact that we barely knew each other. Now, for some reason, this guy wanted to fight for me. This didn't make any sense to me at all, and now hunters? Fangers? Really, I couldn't see any fangs on the duom so why were they naming them for the supernatural?

Now I was starting to wonder if Hotaru had set me up yet another weird date. I had no way to speak for myself; not as a ghost anyway. The question I was asking in my mind was mainly along the lines of _what the hell is happening to me _at that moment, and the longer I focused on the glow from my body, intensifying in my mind, the more it felt like someone else was there in my body.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Below are some glossary terms for the Japanese words used for this chapter. They're asterisked (*) in the chapter, so just find them and enjoy!

1) Manējā - Manager

2 ) Oresama-I/me/: means you think very, very highly of yourself and you're not ashamed of showing it.

3) Teme-bastard

4) Oi-Hey

5) Onna-woman/girl

6) Maa-so/well

songs featured : 1st Love Gun-eelo Bennett

2and Justin Timberlake -Suit and Tie


End file.
